To Break Again
by Pheonix-Sparrow
Summary: [KAKAIRU] Kakashi's figured that he knows everything there is to know about Umino Iruka. Sadly, Iruka needs to just accept he's right. Because...you know he is.
1. Prologue

A/n: does dance I ACTUALLY WROTE SOMETHING! WHOOT!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto for the LOVE OF GOD! dies

Enjoy pleeaaasse...

* * *

Kakashi scoffed when he heard about how "Important" Umino Iruka was to the Hokage and Konoha. What the hell? He was a chuunin for god's sake! A school teacher! What was there to be valued? 

As it was, the jounin and the teacher already had little to no contact. Except for the odd time that Kakashi actually turned in a mission report. When those ever so rare times came up, the darker man was of course there, collecting mission reports.

Kakashi started to observe the man from a safe distance. No, not _spy_, observe…Really, he wasn't spying on him! …Alright, fine! If it makes you happy, yes, he was spying on Iruka…But just a _bit_, though!

Later on, after Kakashi has guessed he knew everything there is to know about Umino Iruka.

He was an obsessive compulsive twenty-five-year-old man. He was a chuunin. He was a school teacher. He was kind and patient, and good with kids. He was the one to accept Naruto, and teach him as best he could. He managed to gain some trust from the ever-so stoic Uchiha Sasuke. He was the one Naruto looked up to, ran to, and leaned on. He had a straight, set routine, which he _never _lost track of. He was always polite and never late.

So, after knowing all that. He figured he knew absolutely everything there was to know about the chuunin teacher. He's an asshole like that.

But, at that time, Kakashi had _no_ idea of how wrong he was. Oh, how very wrong he was.

* * *

Well...there we go...Err... 


	2. One

A/n: Alright, here is where the story ACTUALLY begins!

* * *

Iruka was exhausted. Absolutely exhausted. He spent the entire week trying to teach a class of thirty hyper-active children, a few of which had a freakishly good aim. 

He then spent half of his weekend working the mission desk and/or marking. So yes, he was very tired.

Iruka yawned as the last jounin handed in his report, and left to go home. It was almost three am, and it was Iruka's turn to lock up. He yawned again as he slowly gathered up all his things, picking up his keys from off the desk, and walked even slower to the door.

There was no use in running all the way home. Not like anyone was waiting for him…

Iruka shook his head, there was no time for self pity…at least, not here.

He turned at locked the door then he left. As he walked home, his bag slung over his shoulder, he looked around at all the homes. There we close to no lights on. Almost everybody was asleep. He yawned again. Ouch. Migraine. Pain.

Iruka stumbled slightly, feeling a bit nauseous. Thank god he was almost home, his head was going to explode. _'Ahh…the last thing I need right now is for that-'_

"Yo."

Iruka jumped and spun around quickly, dropping the pile of tests he had _just_ graded onto the ground.

"Don't hurt yourself."

Bent down to pick up all the papers, and glared up at the silver haired man.

"What the fuck do you want?"

Iruka was one pissed off ninja. And, had one hell of a temper. Bad combo. Very bad combo. But, this was the meal that Kakashi was looking for…Right?

"Who shoved what up your ass?"

Iruka glared again. "What do you want?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Nothing."

Iruka couldn't believe this. His head hurt like hell, he felt like he was about to throw up todays breakfast, lunch and dinner all together. He needed to get home.

Iruka straightened back up with all his papers and looked at Kakashi.

"Well, if there's nothing I can help you with, Hatake-san, then I must be going." He turned to leave.

Kakashi rolled his visible eye and snorted.

Iruka froze and turned to stare at Kakashi. "What?"

You could tell Kakashi was smirking. Iruka didn't like that.

Kakashi shook his head, "Oh nothing…I just find it funny at how predictable you are."

Iruka stared at him. "…Predictable?"

Kakashi nodded. "Predictible."

He continued to stare. "I'm predictable…?"

The jounin wasn't even paying attention. "And really boring too… " He glanced at Iruka, who was staring at him…still. "The same thing…everyday…every week…every night…"

Iruka crossed his arms. "What makes you think that?"

"Because I know you. I see you everyday. The same smile, the same looks…the same everything." He looked back at Iruka, who's expression was slowly turning into one of rage. "You're Umino Iruka. You're Naruto's old teacher. You're a chuunin. You're weapon of choice would have to be a red marking pen. You're the same, predictable and boring teacher."

Iruka stared at him, quickly forgetting about his headache.

"You think…that you know me? You think that that's all there is to me? Just because you know my name and have seen me a few times, you think you've got me all figured out? How dare you. How dare you come to me, just because you're bored and all alone!"

He glared at him. "And you say I'm boring? You say that I'm predictable? What about you? You sit on your ass all the time, reading that goddamned Icha Icha, treating your team like shit…" Iruka shook his head and took a step towards him, getting right in his face.

"You may be Hatake Kakashi, the famed copy nin. You may be an exceptional Ninja. But you're an awful human being. You don't know the first thing about people. And that's where I stand taller than you." He glared up at Kakashi, his brown eyes on fire. "That's where this ends."

Iruka, having said what he decided he needed to say, turned to leave. He made it almost to his house, before stopping suddenly, feeling dizzy. He shook his head, trying to rid of the feeling. He felt nauseous, and he fell to his knees, vomiting in place.

He tried to get back up again, and almost succeeded. But the pain in his head was too much, and everything started to go blurry.

He lost control and fell back down on his knees, everything spinning.

He blacked out before his head could hit the ground.

* * *

Aha! Well...that's that! So...uhh...time to review, ne? 


	3. Two

A/n: Oh thank god! I finally got this done! Thank you to those who are still willing to read…dies

Disclaimer: Must I keep doing this?

Waking up with a masked jounin leaning over them would be enough to scare anybody. It only irritated Iruka more. His head still hurt.

"I don't know what the hell you're doing but you better stop it."

Kakashi's visible eye curved up into a crescent. "So you're alive."

"And kicking. Get away from me." Iruka frowned, he was still on the ground. What time was it?

"…You still haven't moved."

"I don't plan to."

Iruka sighed and got up, pushing the still-smiling man away from him. His papers were ALL over the ground. "Damn it…" he mumbled under his breath.

The jounin glanced at the papers and shrugged. "I thought about picking them up."

Iruka bent down quickly and gathered up all the papers…frowning as most of them were nowhere to be found. "Wow, Kakashi-sensei, that's so thoughtful of you." He glared darkly over his shoulder.

Kakashi was already off his knees and was standing next to Iruka, all the rest of the papers in his hands, holding them out lazily. Iruka continued to glare at grabbed the papers out of his hand, muttering darkly as he walked towards his home.

"Can I come in?" Iruka turned quickly to see the silver haired man following close behind.

"No." He said, before turning back towards his door and pulling it open, walking in. Kakashi shrugged and followed him in anyway. He stalked in, closing the door behind him, and looked around.

"Huh. You cleaned."

Iruka, who didn't know that Kakashi had followed him in, spun around quickly, and his mouth hung open, almost as if he was going to say something, but then snapped it shut. Glaring, he turned back around, threw his arms up in the air, and walked into the kitchen.

Kakashi followed him in doggedly.

"Is there anything to eat here?" He said, poking around in a few cubords.

Iruka turned around and gave him a rather hard smack on the shoulder, "No! You can't have _anything_! Get out of _my_ house!"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "That's not what you said a week ago."

Iruka's eyes widened and he turned to gawk at Kakashi. "And you ESPECIALLY don't know me because of THAT incident."

Kakashi frowned. "Since when has sex ever been an incident?"

Iruka groaned and leaned against his counter, obviously frustrated.

"I was drunk, you were…as far as I could tell, drunk. It was a mistake…would you just please drop it?"

Kakashi shook his head. "That's not what you thought then…and I don't think that it's what you think now."

Iruka glared coldly up at him. "Who are you to tell me what I think?"

Kakashi took a step towards him, but Iruka stepped back into the hallway of the small house, Kakashi quickly grabbed his wrist and pulled himself towards the irritated teacher.

Iruka continued to glare coldly up at him, trying to pull his arm away, "Don't—"

But before he could finish his sentence, he was cut off by a pair of lips attacking his.

Kakashi pulled back, smirking slightly. "Don't what?"

Iruka was speechless for a moment, before looking at Kakashi with a familiar look of confusion. "Don't…let…me go…"

And with that, Iruka stumbled backwards into the bedroom, with Kakashi following him, kicking the door shut behind them…

A/N: RAWR! I did it…I know, you just DIDN'T expect this, did you?

Reviewww! flails A new chapter will be up soon…I hope.


	4. Three

A/n: Ah…I'm getting some reviews…YAY! Thanks to all who reviewed!

Oh, and…uh…sorry to Porcelain 'bout the lack of lemon…To be truthful I thought about it…but then I ended up…not having time… ((.--))

Enjoy…

The residents of Konoha surrounding Umino Iruka's home were to be rudely awakened at the ungodly hour of five thirty am by the sound of an alarm clock hitting a wall and a sharp yell coming from the house.

"That stupid excuse for a--" Iruka muttered, rolling out of bed and stepping over the remnants of what used to be an alarm clock, then headed to the bathroom. If you had said to him that morning, "My, Iruka, you don't look too happy…" you'd probably get an alarm clock in the face.

Iruka was not happy.

The hopes of receiving a nice hot shower were ruined by the water and the soaking towel on the floor of his usually clean bathroom…

Iruka groaned…there probably wasn't even any hot water left…

Frustrated, he stalked into his room, gathered up every item of clothing and linen and put it all in the wash. This…was his process.

After putting everything he could find into the washing machine, he then glanced into the bathroom, realizing that he had forgotten the towel.

_The fucking towel._

Iruka narrowed his eyes and stomped over to it, picking it up, careful to not get himself wet, then stomping downstairs as loud as he could.

With every intention of throwing the goddamned towel away, he stood outside the kitchen door and silently prayed that no one was in there and that the jounin had decided to skip breakfast this morning...

As Iruka entered the small area, it was obvious. The gods hated him.

Yes, he was relieved that Kakashi wasn't in there…but, unfortunately, his mess was.

After throwing the soaking towel into the trash, he took a closer look around the small kitchen. Spills, crumbs, dishes… Obviously the man couldn't cook, couldn't clean…

"Baka…"

Then his grimace suddenly turned to a smirk. The window was wide open…and beside the window, was the unmistakeable orange cover of Kakashi's…so very _precious _Icha Icha Paradise.

Iruka raised an eyebrow. The window was open…if the chuunin's theory was correct, Kakashi left in a hurry.

Whether the jounin had left the book on purpose, as a reason to come back, or by accident, Iruka knew one thing was for certain.

Kakashi was never going to see it again.

Iruka laughed and tossed it into some random drawer, and continued to clean up the kitchen.

After finishing cleaning everything in his house, including himself, he settled down on his own couch, cup of tea in hand, and a pile of essays to grade, in hopes of removing everything from the previous night behind.

Fat chance, dolphin.

Said dolphin groaned loudly and threw his pen across the table. This wasn't working. He debated the idea of reading a book…but then dismissed it when he realized that he had read all his books.

"Damn…" he hissed. It was the first time, in a long while, Umino Iruka was bored.

Frustrated, his mind traveled to that drawer, which held that awful orange book…and then played with the idea of returning it to…_him. _Just to see him again, to see-_ No! We're doing everything we can to NOT see him again, you fool! _

His mind was screaming. Headache.

After getting up and getting another cup of tea, he laid himself back down on his couch, rubbing a hand over his face.

Bored, once again, he allowed his mind to wander…

_To soft lips on his, the whisper of sheets in the night, chest to chest…tracing fingertips over a face, a scar...lips trailing down his neck, fingertips running over his stomach, hands slipping down towards his—_

He let his mind wander to far.

Iruka sat bolt upright from his lying position and shifted uncomfortable, crossing his arms over his stomach, and glared hard at the floor.

_Kakashi…_

Kakashi was going to get that book shoved up his ass, if it was the last thing that Iruka did.

A/n: Alright! I'm excited now, cause I really like where this is going…Do you?


	5. Four

A/n: YAY! I UPDATEDD! Yipeeeee…Yes, so anyway.

Disclaimer for this chapter…and…last chapter: No, I don't own Naruto…Psh.

* * *

Iruka was usually a morning person. Usually. But today, for the first time in years, he was late. A whole hour late, to be exact.

Iruka figured it be another bad day.

Now, at school, all he wanted to do was curl up somewhere and die. Something I'm sure all of you have felt…

Now, add thirty screaming children to that. Yeah. Exactly.

Finishing the last of his fifth coffee that morning, and stood up to greet his class, in hopes of NOT strangling anyone of them.

"Oh god…"

After class was over, thank goodness, Iruka was, if possible, way more exhausted than before. Very slowly, he packed up his books, and threw his bag over his shoulder, wanting nothing more than to go home and crawl into bed…with hopefully no interruptions.

Facing the window, he adjusted the strap on his bag, and turned around just as slowly.

He wished he didn't.

He stared frustratingly at—you guessed it, Kakashi. "What do you **want**?"

The silver haired man raised an eyebrow, "Besides you?"

Iruka exhaled loudly through his nose and crossed his arms over his chest. "Would you just go away?"

"No."

He groaned loudly…Wait…idea. Ha. Ha. "Actually, Kakashi?"

The man glanced at him. "Yes?"

Iruka smiled. "Lately I've been feeling a bit under the weather, and I think that tomorrow I might just have to take a day off…Do you think you could do something for me tomorrow?"

Kakashi's eye curved. "Anything."

Iruka smiled wider, '_Sucker'._ "Would you mind terribly if I asked you to take my class for a day?"

His eye widened. "Wha-me? Ahh, yes, but…you see…"

"Surely team seven wouldn't mind just a day off, from all the training you've been running them through on a daily basis…"

The jounin scratched his head. "…I have some…ehh…_reading_ I need to catch up on…Yes, reading…"

"Oh yes, that reminds me…I think you left a book at my house the other day, but I wasn't sure if it was important or not…" Iruka paused, putting on a totally fake pensive expression. "Now…did I throw that out…?"

Kakashi's eye widened if possible, wider.

"Or did I put it somewhere to return to you…Ah, I'm not sure. But, maybe if you take my class tomorrow, I might have a chance to look around for it…"

The man nodded slightly…

"Ah, yes! Thank you, Kakashi-san…" Iruka smirked. "Don't be late, eh?"

And with that he went home to one of the best sleeps he had in weeks.

Right before he fell asleep…

"Kakashi is NEVER going to get that book back."

* * *

A/n: Okay, yeah, I know short chapter, but another one will be up SO soon!

YAYYY! Nowww…shall we review? Or, in Sav's case, tell everyone about our life? Yesh, I thought so.


	6. Five

A/n: Aha. Here it is. And, SAV…I mean, soon I'm going to get a review from you saying: "Ooh, that reminds me of how I proposed!" Lmao… . Ah, anyway…Go read! Thank you to ALL of my reviewers for putting up with my slowness!

* * *

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the first day in weeks of doing absolutely nothing, Iruka decided the perfect way to close his evening was to sit down with a good, long book. Anything but porn, thank you very much.

At around eight thirty in the evening, Iruka was interrupted from his book by a loud banging on his door.

'_What took him so long…?'_ Iruka thought, a small smirk forming on his face.

After getting up and slowly setting down his book, he strolled over to answer the now frantic knocking at the front door.

As he opened the door with the most pleasant of looks on his face, he was greeted with a very entertaining sight.

In front of him stood Hatake Kakashi, the famed copy nin…with his back hunched over, mask sliding down the side of his face, stains of god-knows-what on his vest, and a giant wad of gum in his hair.

Holding back a snicker, he greeted the man with…as much politeness he could muster.

"Can I help you, Hatake-san…?" He asked, oh-so-innocently.

The man grunted and pushed past Iruka into the small house, sitting down at the kitchen table. Iruka watched him with amusement playing in his eyes before deciding to close the door and join him in the kitchen.

"Again, can I help you?"

Kakashi, who now had half of his face exposed, rolled his one visible eye to Iruka, setting him with a weary look.

"There's gum in my hair."

Iruka snorted. "Really? Where?"

The older man glared. "Funny. I can't get it out."

Iruka looked around. _'Odd… he hasn't asked about his book yet.'_ "…And?"

Kakashi looked frustrated. And, judging by the fact that the man had no porn, stunk something awful, and had a huge wad of gum stuck in his hair… Kakashi had every right to look frustrated.

But, that didn't mean that Iruka couldn't laugh at him for it.

Kakashi sighed. "…Could…could you help…me?"

Iruka, who was over the sink, making a pot of tea, burst out laughing.

"Are you…asking _me_…to help…you?"

Kakashi looked away. "…Yes."

Iruka grinned and picked up the scissors out from a drawer and approached him. Kakashi noticed the scissors, jumped back and held out his hands out in front of himself, staring at Iruka with a look that could only be described as pure, unadulterated terror.

"What the hell do you think you're going to do with _those_?"

Iruka looked around before giving Kakashi a strange look. "Um, Kakashi, I have to _cut _the gum out…"

Kakashi shook his head. "No…you don't."

Iruka sighed. Things like this were never as easy as they originally seemed.

As Kakashi kept on listing the many ways for Iruka to not cut his oh-so-precious hair, Iruka seized his chance and along with the gum, cut a gigantic chunk out of Kakashi's hair.

"Done." Iruka stepped back, satisfied with his work.

Kakashi just looked up at him in horror. "You didn't…" He jumped up and rushed into the bathroom. Iruka watched him, leaning against the towel.

Soon enough, Kakashi came running out, and began to talk…except, it sounded funnier.

"Do you not know what I go through to get it to stay put!"

Iruka looked at him. "Less hair, less time it'll take in the mornings."

Kakashi let out a large groan and started all over again. Iruka laughing the entire time…

"I mean, I don't have my book, god knows what you've done with it…"

"I threw it out."

Iruka's comment was answered with a loud slam of his front door and a very quiet house.

Chuckling to himself, he put away the last of the dishes, and went off to bed.

He could get used to going to bed like this.

* * *

A/n: AHAHA HA! Okay, so..enjoy Kakashi's suffering now, (Or don't.), because it's soon going to get quite dramatic.

Now. GO REVIEW!


	7. Six

A/n: Alright, so, someone went to work today, so I really had nothing else to do! SO, I finally opened up word and typed out this chapter! Yay!

Okay so, I'm quite iffy about this chapter, because it's completely different from the entire story, but I wanted to try it out. I originally wrote this out to be a one shot and have it totally not tied to my story, but I changed my mind! So yes, here it is!

(Oh yeah, Disclaimer too. You know what I say. )

Only the wind knows.

In the middle of the night, the window is left open.

A cool breeze blows through the curtains, and over the resting figure on the bed.

The wind knows he is not asleep.

He is tense. He is waiting.

Quietly, another figure enters the room. He enters the room through the open window.

He brings nothing but more tension in the other occupant of the cold, dark room.

No words are spoken. No movement is made.

The wind knows what is going to happen.

Without much thought, lips crush to lips, fingertips to fingertips, chest to chest.

Clothes that were glued to bodies now in a pile on the floor, the shorter occupant of the room pinned to the bed.

The wind knows.

As they go through this nightly ritual, in and out, up and down.

There are marks of an untrue love all over his body, the marks that he will never be able to forget…or remove.

There are cries of ecstasy and pain, no one ever knowing which is which, echoing around the soon to be empty room.

They will haunt him for days.

But the one thing he can never forget the one thing that haunts but soothes him…

The harsh but calming whisper in his ear at the very end…

"**You are mine."**

And then he disappears. Like he was never there.

Sadly, he risks one look out the open window, to see nothing but darkness…not a star in the sky.

Slowly, he buries himself into the blue sheets of his bed, hiding from everything in the world.

A cool, calming breeze flutters through the window, lulling him to sleep.

Because…the wind knows.

A/n: Okay, so…that wasn't a total lemon, I know. But…it didn't work. So, yeah. Again, I am super nervous about this, and I think it might be better off as a one shot, but I wanted to see what you guys thought. Yeah, so…PLEAAASSEE review, and if you don't like it with this story, its fine, I can change it…I have another chapter instead of this, just in case. …YEAH. SO….Risky. "


End file.
